Most trailer surge brakes incorporate a breakaway system to activate the trailer brakes if the trailer becomes disconnected from the tow vehicle. Such a system usually includes a flexible coupling typically in the form of a breakaway chain one end of which is connected to the tow vehicle and the other end of which is connected to a brake activating mechanism. If the trailer becomes separated from the tow vehicle, the breakaway chain pulls tight, thereby activating the trailer's brake system.
Occasionally, a breakaway chain is improperly secured so that there is not enough slack in the breakaway chain to allow the tow vehicle to make a turn without pulling on the breakaway chain and activating the trailer brake system.
Accordingly, an overall object of the present invention is to provide an improved trailer breakaway surge brake system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved trailer breakaway system capable of accommodating turns of the tow vehicle without activating the trailer brake even if the breakaway chain is improperly secured, that is, with insufficient slack, while still providing for the proper operation of the breakaway brake system in the event the tow vehicle and trailer become separated.